


Need a hand?

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [11]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Fluff, dancer moon bin, kpop, law student Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: I thought I'd make myself write something I wouldn't normally write because the prompts I gave M&L were purposefully centred around things they don't like writing as much (mwhaha), and because my other prompts are darker and a little more serious I decided this prompt should be fluffy and cute :)-E





	Need a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd make myself write something I wouldn't normally write because the prompts I gave M&L were purposefully centred around things they don't like writing as much (mwhaha), and because my other prompts are darker and a little more serious I decided this prompt should be fluffy and cute :)  
> -E

 

Boarding a subway with a coffee cup in each hand gets him more strange looks than he’d expected, but Moonbin really can’t find it in himself to care.

He doesn’t regret them either, as he slumps against a railing in a half-full compartment, blinking to try and dispel the blur exhaustion casts over his vision.

Only one of the Styrofoam cups actually has coffee- the other is filled to the brim with green tea, because Moonbin dislikes the taste of coffee more than he admits and he needs something to take the taste away. That and the fact that Moonbin feels dangerously close to falling asleep, and both are as far from decaf as he could get. He still remembers the look on the cashier’s face when he’d heaped in as much sugar as he could.

He sips from them alternatively as he thinks about how Myungjun would fuss over him if he was here- he’d been telling Bin he needed to be healthier, to cut down on the coffee and junk food more, with very little success. Moonbin would never admit it, but even though the nagging annoyed him, he loved being fussed over like that.

Someone gasps as the cart is jostled around a little, Moonbin halfway towards taking a sip of coffee and pulling away quickly to prevent it spilling all over him, and the noise brings him out of his thoughts enough to notice the boy sitting opposite him.

He notices a lot in a very short amount of time.

Bin doesn’t normally pay much attention, isn’t very observant when it comes to people, but it takes him no time at all to memorise the other boy’s features. They’re soft, almost doll-like, with pale, unblemished skin made even paler by the black waves  shining in the light of the window behind him. Even though it's just passed dawn, and Moonbin is still clinging to his coffee desperately, he doesn’t look tired in the slightest. His eyes are dark, almond shaped and clever looking, pale lips that he chews on as Moonbin watches, dressed pristinely in a dark blue suit -without a tie, but Bin thinks this is a conscious decision rather than a mistake. The other boy is furiously scribbling notes onto the last page of a notebook, balanced on top of a heavy textbook that lies across his lap.

“No,no,no,no.”

Moonbin thinks at first he’s hearing things, but the short bursts of noise are definitely coming from that direction, and there’s a frustrated shuffle of paper as the boy begins scribbling onto the cardboard at the back of the notebook.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” The stranger sighs, flipping the notebook shut aggressively.

“Is there something wrong?” 

Moonbin often forgets how strange other people think talking to strangers on subways is, because he’s always been a people-person. It’s part of the reason he doesn’t usually pay attention to the details, because he sees so many faces everyday he knows he can’t remember it all.

“Oh, um.” The stranger looks up at where Moonbin stands with a sheepish look. His smile is warm, wrinkling his eyes into crescents, as he ruffles the dark hair at the back of his neck. “It’s nothing- I just ran out of paper.” 

He lifts up the notebook to show Moonbin, and there’s an embarrassed pink brushing his cheeks that Bin can’t help but find adorable.

“D’you have a paper due or something?” 

Moonbin is only guessing they’re around the same age, but he’s pretty confident. The way the other boy speaks is different from his own laid back tone, but he’s tall and thin and looks like he’d still be in school.

“Kind of.” Moonbin also gets the impression that he’s a massive introvert. Friendly, though. “I’m on an apprenticeship. I was just supposed to have this section written up this morning so I would have time to type it up before my presentation, but” he sighs and flops the notebook in Moonbin’s direction.

“Oh, I see.” 

The stranger sits up a little straighter as Moonbin walks over and sits in the seat beside him.

“You can write on my hands if you want. If you take a photo you can type from there.”

The stranger looks at him like he’s  crazy, and Moonbin has to wonder whether the offer is a strange one. Minhyuk is always telling him he has a weird way of looking at things.

“Uuuum…”

He smiles apologetically. “It’s ok, it was only a suggestion-”

“-are you sure you don’t mind? This is a really important presentation…”

The other boy seems to be talking himself into it more than asking if it is really ok, but Moonbin nods anyway, happy.

“Of course! I can just wash it off when I get off anyway, no big deal.”

The stranger squints, leaning a little closer. “You’re sure?”

Bin can’t help but laugh. “I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t, it’s seriously not a big deal. Can’t have you getting ink all over your suit.”

With a startled look down at his clothes, the other boy makes a little whiney noise in protest. Moonbin preens a little as those dark eyes travel across him.

“But your clothes-”

“I don’t mind. These are probably going to get dirty anyway.” At the curious look he receives he adds “I’m on my way to dance practice.” 

He likes the openness of the other’s expression, how he doesn’t keep his curiosity locked up.

“Oh. That’s cool. I can’t dance.”

Moonbin doubts he’d need to dance very well to draw people’s eye, but he thinks it might be too forward to say this, so he just laughs a little and places his palms face up on the textbook.

“What do you do?”

Still looking hesitant, the other clicks his pen a few times before starting to write against his skin.

“Law. Not very exciting” he laughs, a little awkward.

“That is exciting! You must be really smart, if you already have an apprenticeship.”

His words cause a blush to colour the other boy’s cheeks, almost red in his embarrassment. He practically squirms away from the compliment.

“-Oh! I’m Moonbin, by the way.”

“Eunwoo.” Bin liked his name, too. “It’s nice to meet you, Moonbin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading y'all, I hope you liked it! :)  
> You can now find me on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/BdaEcvcHzGe/  
> And tumblr at 104th-sqwahd-e


End file.
